Trap of the Fates
by theweirdperson
Summary: Kim is doubly trapped first within a cryogenic chamber, and then when her body is awoken, she is trapped within a future she couldn't have imagined.
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

---

Cold.

So cold.

As she lay, dull eyes gazing at the top of the cryogenic chamber, that was the only thing she felt.

She was dead and yet not quite dead.

And it was cold.

---

It had just been another day, walking to Bueno Nacho with Ron after school. They'd talked about... something. She couldn't remember quite what it was. The details were so blurry; it had been a long time ago.

The sun had shone (the sun! So yellow and warm, yet she'd taken it for granted...) and a slight breeze had been blowing.

There'd been no missions for a few weeks. The world's supervillains had all seemed to be taking a brief break. She hadn't minded at all-- she could use some (relative) peace and quiet to focus on 'regular' things, such as school, cheerleading, and Ron.

Which was why what happened next was so totally unexpected.

They'd almost gotten to the doors of Bueno Nacho when there was a sudden sharp prick in her neck.

She'd staggered, and dropped to her knees.

"Kim? Kim!" Ron had shouted. "Kim, what's wrong?"

But everything got blurry, and the world started to spin and all the colors mixed together and started to grow dim.

Somewhere from beyond the blur, Ron yelled "Help! Somebody help! She's..."

And then everything went dark.

---

When she once again obtained consciousness, she felt... odd. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off.

Not to mention the fact that she was lying on a table.

Kim tried to sit up, but her body refused to obey. That had never happened before; as someone trained in martial arts, she usually could exhibit exquisite control over her movements. But now...

She heard footsteps. A figure came into her line of sight.

Kim thought she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite remember.

_A mission? _she thought.

"They don't understand," said the person. The voice was male. "None of them do."

"You shouldn't have died so young," the man continued.

_Died! Wha-- no!_

But suddenly a horrible realization came to Kim.

She wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating.

_I'm... dead? But I'm still here..._

"You had so much potential... but it may yet be fulfilled," the man went on. "I have a cryogenic chamber, you see. The toxins have been cleared from your body, I will preserve your body until the time comes when science has discovered a way to revive it."

_Cryogenic... he's gonna freeze me!_

A few more figures came, gently lifted Kim's body and placed her on a stretcher.

_No! I'm alive, _she thought desperately, trying to communicate them in some way.

But no one heard.

The placed her in the cryogenic chamber, and there she stayed.

---

She laid there, unmoving, for a long time. Kim wasn't sure exactly how long.

Sometimes, Kim sort of... floated away. Her spirit flew above Middleton, and she watched her family and friends. But before long, she always snapped back to the chamber, where her body rested.

Kim watched as her family grieved, then found a way to go on.

She watched the tweebs grow older, and become technological wizards of the same caliber as Wade.

She watched as Ron married Tara, and she watched as they raised a family together.

When her spirit was trapped within her body, she thought. There was really nothing else to do.

Time passed. Kim knew she would have gone mad if not for the times where her spirit escaped. And those times were becoming less frequent.

_Why did this have to happen? Why? Why! WHY!_

But no answer came.

---

Charri looked around, and darted down to the ruins. "Why is it exactly that you insisted on coming here?" she asked her young companion.

"Someone needs help," Mikka answered. "This way," she said, running forward, leaving Charri to follow.

As much as Charri loved her little sister, she sometimes got exasperated with her whims. It was to be expected; Mikka was a Psi, and they were always somewhat odd.

"Here," Mikka's voice came from ahead. Charri caught up with her.

"Someone's in there," Mikka said, pointing at what appeared to be a large metal cylinder turned on its side.

Charri looked at it. "Hm, there seems to be some sort of generator by it. It's still running..."

There was a keypad, with buttons numbered zero through nine. Mikka stretched out a hand, and brushed the keypad gently with her fingertips. "Ah," she said, then rapidly punched in a lengthy code.

With a hissing sound, the cylinder opened...

"Mikka, look away." It was an order. Charri saw no reason for a girl as young as Mikka to see a corpse.

"She's still here," Mikka said softly.

"Mikka, whoever that was, she died long ago. Now let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

"No," Mikka replied. She walked over to the cylinder, and placed her small hands on the body's chest. A look of concentration came over her face.

_Thud-thud._

The heart sprung to life again.

Mikka fell to her knees, exhausted.

The girl in the cylinder sat up.

"Oh my... that's not... how?" Charri spluttered.

"Her spirit never left, even when her body died." Mikka murmured. She looked up at the girl.

"Welcome to the future, Kim Possible."


	2. The Future

Kim felt light headed. "Wh-who are you?" she asked, voice trembling. Wonder of wonders, her body once more responded to her commands! She was trapped no more within the cold.

She placed a hand on her chest. A comforting pulse thudded. She looked at her rescuers.

One appeared to be about seventeen, with long, brown hair tied back into a braid. Shock showed clear in her hazel eyes. She seemed almost as amazed as Kim did at this turn of events.

The other one looked younger, perhaps ten, with blond hair cropped at the shoulder. She was sitting on the floor, exhaustion showing clearly. Her eyes were a chocolate brown.

"My name is Mikka," said the younger girl, "and this is my sister Charri."

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked, hopping out of the chmber.

Mikka smiled tiredly. "I... read you when I started you up again."

"Read me?"

"She's a psi," Charri said shortly.

"Psi?"

"I'll explain it at home," Mikka said.

"She isn't coming home with us!" Charri said, annoyed.

"Where else is she supposed to go?" Mikka asked.

"Somewhere else! I don't know!"

"She can fight the Glows," said Mikka softly. "She's done it before... and won."

"What are you talking about?" Kim broke in. "What's a 'Glow'?"

"I'll explain it at home," Mikka repeated. "Let's go, Charri."

Charri realized that arguing was going to get her nowhere. That redheaded girl creeped her out to no end, but Mikka was apparently determined. And Mikka had said she could win against the Glows... a psi would know these things, if anyone, and the idea was, frankly, appealing.

"Fine." Charri said, sighing. "Follow us if you like... Kim, was it?" She gently helped Mikka to her feet and lead her out.

Charri could hear Kim's footsteps behind them.

---

Home was a good ways off, but Charri hired a hovercab, in order to save Mikka from the long walk it would have been. Kim stared out the window as they glided silently along.

_How long has it been?_ In the past few times she had left her body, she hadn't recognized anything. She hadn't bothered to look for anyone; they had died long ago. She had, in spirit (literally) attended Ron's funeral.

She had mourned him for a long time. She still mourned him, and wondered what might have been had she not been poisoned that day so long ago.

Perhaps she should have paid more attention. _I don't understand anything in this world. What is a psi, and what's a Glow?_

The hover stopped, and Kim was shaken out of her reverie. She followed Charri and Mikka into what looked like a hotel.

In fact, it was more of an apartment building. If it had been a hotel, it would have been a very cheap one. The paint was peeling off the walls, which had probably once been white, but were darkened with age. There was nothing in the way of decoration.

Charri led them into a room on the first floor, the numbers 106 on the door.

"Mom is at work right now," said Mikka, planting herself on a tattered, faded yellow couch. "Now, I should probably get started on what's been happening the past 500 years."

"Five hundred years!" Kim exclaimed. "I've been in there for 500 years!"

"Yes," Mikka responded calmly. "You fell in 2006. It is now 2506. You've been medically dead for about five hundred years."

"How did you bring me back?" Kim asked.

"Your spirit, the part of you that's really you, never left your body," Mikka explained. "If it hadn't been, it wouldn't have worked. Without the spirit, the body is just an empty vessel." Mikka shrugged. "But your spirit was still with your body, even if your body wasn't working any more. So all I had to do was start your body up again."

"Why didn't my... spirit leave?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what's a psi, and what are Glows?"

"A psi is someone with extraordinary mental capacities," said Charri from where she stood near the doorway, sounding as if she was quoting from a textbook. "It manifests in many different ways."

"I am one," said Mikka. "Mom is too, but she isn't as strong."

"It sounds kind of sci-fi," Kim said. "I never really read a lot of science fiction."

"Well, I'm both telepathic and telekinetic," said Mikka proudly. "I can read minds, and I can move things with my mind. Mom's more of an empath-- she can sense the emotions of others, and she can also influence emotions a little."

"Don't tell anyone about Mikka being a psi," Charri ordered. "They'll take her away, run her through tests, and possibly take her to the Imperial City."

"I won't," Kim promised. "Now, what's a Glow?"

"They're officially called the Special Forces, but most people just call them Glows because their powers glow." Mikka answered.

"Huh?"

"They're the descendants of Shego and her brothers. That should help it make more sense."

"It does. So, these Glows all have superpowers?"

"Yes."

"So... you want me to help you fight the Glows, because I've fought Shego before."

"Yes. I know you've helped save the world a lot of times. So... can you save ours?"


	3. Plans

"I'll do what I can to help," Kim said. "After all, it's what I do. But... explain to me why I need to fight the Glows."

"They work for the Supreme Emperor," Mikka replied. "He's a direct descendant of Shego. All of the Glows are related to him in some way or another."

"So someone finally did manage to take over the world?" Kim asked sadly.

Mikka nodded. "It's been that way for two hundred years." She looked Kim in the eye. "You wouldn't have been able to stop it. Don't blame yourself."

Kim's eyes widened. "Did you just..."

"Not intentionally. You just think really loudly."

"Oh."

"Anyways, the Emperor controls everything. The land, the resources... everything. The cities are all responsible to produce a certain amount of food and other products for the Imperial City. The officials in charge of each city are responsible to make sure that it happens. The city gets to keep whatever's left."

"A dictatorship."

"Yes. There's also other high ranking people; mostly Glows. I suppose you could call them social castes. If you're born to someone of high rank, you'll be high ranking. If you're born a worker, you'll stay a worker.

The cities are mostly left to their own devices. As long as the supplies keep coming in, and there's no reports of trouble, the Emperor doesn't care about it. The city officials are responsible for assigning a job to every person when they turn eighteen. There's no choice in the matter. There's lots of gangs running around, too. The police don't care about that, as long as the gangs don't steal the supplies that go to the Imperial City or hurt any officials or police."

"Of course," Charri said, resentment in her voice, "say _one word _against the Emperor, and you're toast. All you can do is shut up and do as you're told." She glared at the wall. "I hate them."

"Our father was caught saying things," Mikka explained. "He was just talking with a few friends. He questioned the social order. He never thought the whole caste thing made sense. Someone must have heard... he disappeared one day. The police left a note calling him a traitor. We haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry," Kim said.

They all were silent for a few moments.

The door suddenly opened.

A woman stepped in. She was very similar in appearance to Charri, with brown hair cut shoulder length and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, noticing Kim.

"My name is Kim Possible," she said. "Are you their mother?"

"Yes," said the woman. "I am Mrs. Stoppable. Nice to meet you, Kim."

"Stoppable?" Kim asked, eyes wide. "You mean..."

"Yup!" said Mikka. "Charri and I are your best friend's descendants."

"So, a descendant of my best friend brings me back to life so I can fight the descendants of one of my worst enemies?" Kim said, bewildered.

"Uh-huh!" said Mikka, grinning.

"Would anyone mind explaining this to me?" said Mrs. Stoppable, in a bemused tone. Kim thought that she was rather calm for someone who'd just discovered a stranger in her house.

"Mikka wanted to go to the ruins," Charri explained. "Apparently, she had some particular ruins in mind. So we went there. We found a cylinder shaped chamber where her body had been preserved. According to Mikka, her spirit was still with her dead body, so Mikka somehow started the body working again."

"You can do that?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Yes," Mikka said, blushing. "But only because there was still a spirit for the body."

"That is strange," said Mrs. Stoppable, turning to Kim.

"I don't know why it happened," said Kim. She looked away, remembering...

_Cold._

_Nothing but the all consuming cold._

_This has to end sometime..._

_But what if it doesn't?_

She shivered.

"I don't ever want to go through that again," said Kim softly.

"You were aware the whole time you were trapped in there?" Charri asked.

Kim nodded. "Sometimes I sort of floated out, and saw things... I watched Ron get married, and I attended his funeral. But mostly I was trapped."

"You poor thing," said Mrs. Stoppable. "You're out now, at least."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm very thankful for that."

They were all silent for a moment.

"So..." Kim started, wanting a change of topic, "how should we go about this? If we want to topple the Emperor, we'll need to get into the Imperial City."

"That won't be easy," said Charri. "The security is insane. Getting caught sneaking in is an immediate death sentence. The only plausible way in is by the supply routes, and those are monitored 24/7."

_She said something earlier about Mikka getting sent to the Imperial City if it was discovered that she was a psi, _Kim thought.

"What other ways are there to get into the city?" she asked.

"Well, if you're one of the lucky few who live there, that usually means you're at the top of the social castes. There's one road for traveling in and out, and it requires DNA verification, a retina scan, and an ID card to get in. The city is walled, and the door system is automated. There's no way we could get in that way," Charri replied.

"Hm. This could be tricky," Kim said. "What sort of equipment do we have at our disposal?"

"Nothing like you had before," said Mikka.

"Maybe there are a few of my old gadgets in Middleton."

"Middleton was destroyed a long time ago," said Mrs. Stoppable.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"The Emperors were descended from Shego, remember?" Mikka said. "You're the one who most often defeated her, so the first Emperor destroyed your hometown in revenge."

"Oh. So we've basically got nothing, gadget-wise."

"Yup."

_Well, _thought Kim._ This could be quite a challenge._


	4. Hacker

"You said something about automated doors. Is there some kind of computer system controlling it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know much about it, but I've heard a lot of things in the palace are computer controlled," Charri answered.

"So... do you know any computer hackers?"

"I don't know any I think are dumb enough to try something like this."

"Well then, do you know any who you don't think are dumb enough to try this?"

"...One."

---

"Hi there Charri. Nice to see you," said the young man opening the door. He appeared to be 17 or so, with green eyes and spiky, mussed up hair that immediately struck Kim as being somewhat familiar, although she couldn't quite figure out why. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kim," Charri replied. "Kim, this is Victor."

"Do step inside," he invited them, stepping aside to let the two girls in. His apartment looked to be in a state of disrepair similar to the Stoppables'. However, in the far left corner of the room was a desk with a computer on top of it."So, how have things been?"

"Do you want the short version, or the long?" Charri asked dryly.

"Um... short."

"Very well. We've been doing decently and today Mikka reanimated a dead teenager."

"Wha..." Victor looked at Kim. "Are you..."

Kim nodded. "Hi."

Victor blinked a few times. "You had better not be kidding."

"I am not," said Charri.

"Okaaay, then." Victor took a few steps backward, sitting down on a couch. "So... any particular reason for this visit?"

"Well, Kim here has a revolution in mind. She needs someone with computer skills," replied Charri.

"Hmm... sounds cool. So, do you have a plan?"

"Um, well, not much of one yet..." Kim stammered. She hadn't expected him to agree that fast! Suddenly, she realized how Victor looked familiar...

"What's your last name?" Kim asked abruptly.

Slightly confused at thissudden change of subject, Victor answered, "Possible... why?"

"So's mine," Kim said. "We're related!"

"Oh." Victor blinked a few times. Then he pinched his left arm. "Ow. Guess I'm not dreaming."

"You kind of remind me of my twin brothers, Jim and Tim. You'd have to be descended from one of them, unless my parents had another baby after I... um, died."

"So, you'd be my great-great-great-great-bunch of other greats-aunt."

"Yeah..."

"This is definitely the weirdest day of my life. Well, I suppose we should get started."

"Get started on what?"

"Your revolution, of course. We're going to need a plan."

---

Meanwhile, in an underground chamber not too far away, a cyborg was awakening.

She sat up, and walked over to the lift door. She pressed the button to open the door, and stepped in.

It worked, of course. She'd had an automated system oil the components every so often during her sleep of a bit less than 500 years.

She lifted a hand in front of her face. This body certainly took getting used to; the only human part left was her brain. She looked somewhat like the Bebe robots Dr. Drakken had built so long ago. Of course, she had designed the body to look somewhat like she had when she had been human.

The lift reached the top and the doors slid open.

The cyborg's green eyes glowed as she stepped out into the world.


	5. Glow

"If you can hack into the City security systems, we should be able to get in. Do you know whether the defense systems have some sort of stun capability? If they do, maybe we can turn it against them!" Kim said.

"As far as I know, the defense systems are pretty much all used to kill intruders," Charri said.

"I'll see if I can find out," Victor said. "That's a promising idea, if we can implement it. Now, you said 'we should be able to get in'. Who, exactly, does 'we' entail?"

"Well, me, for one," Kim started. She paused to think. "Charri too, if she wants."

"I do," Charri assured Kim.

"You'll probably have to stay behind, Victor, since you'll be using your computer to mess up the City computers. And... well..." Kim trailed off. "I don't know who else we would bring. Mikka's kind of young... we'll probably need to find a few more recruits."

"Where?" Charri asked. "It's not like we can go around asking people."

"Well, we'd need people who would be willing to fight the Emperor, hopefully with some sort of skill," Kim said. "Do you know any other psis?"

"I told you before, all the really powerful psis get shipped off to the Imperial City," Charri said.

"Okay, how about the weaker ones?" Kim asked.

"I think I know someone who'll be willing to help," Victor said.

---

_460 years ago_

Shego was getting older.

"Heh," she said to herself. "I can't believe I'm over 60!" She shook her head.

The kids were out of the house and raising families of their own, and her husband had died about five years ago in a car accident.

"May as well get it done now..." she murmured to herself.

Her comet powers had kept her somewhat more youthful then most people, but the years were beginning to catch up with her. It was time to put her plan into action.

She picked up the phone and dialed Drakken's phone number.

"Hello," came the mad scientist's voice from the other end.

"Hey Dr. D. It's Shego." She paused. "I think it's time."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Drakken asked. "It's not something I can reverse, you know."

"I'm sure. The kids are out of the nest, the hubby's gone, and I've got nothing to do but sit at home and knit. And I hate knitting. So, may as well do it now."

"All right. I'll have everything prepared by tomorrow. You know where to find me."

_Click._

Shego hung up the phone and went to grab her coat. She was going to get a good look outside before tomorrow's appointment.

---

_Present day_

Victor knocked on an apartment door. An African-American boy who looked about 16 opened it.

"Hello, Victor," he said. "Come on in."

Victor, Kim and Charri all filed in.

"Hi Jonathan," Victor said. "This is Charri," he said, motioning, "and this is Kim."

"Hi," Jonathan said. "So, any particular reason you've chosen to visit?" Jonathan asked.

"Kim here's planning a revolution against the Empire, but we're short on members. You interested?"

"Yes," Jonathan said simply. "I haven't seen Laina in ten years. I want to bring her back home."

"Why haven't you seen her for so long? Did the Empire take her?" Kim asked.

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah. Laina is my twin sister, and we're both psis. She's telekinetic, and I mean _really _telekinetic. She could probably throw a car. I'm mildly telepathic and empathic; I can pick up a thought here and there, and if I work at it, I'm pretty decent at finding out emotions. What I'm best at is telling whether another person is telling the truth. I can feel a lie in their words."

Jonathan sighed. "The Imperials came for us when we were six. They took us to a testing facility. She tested powerful enough to be drafted into Imperial service. I didn't. I haven't seen her since."

"How did they find out about you being psis?" Kim asked him.

"Someone must have reported us, probably a neighbor or something. Laina was really proud of her gift, and she wasn't careful about hiding it."

"Oh."

"So I've got a good reason to hate the Empire."

"Jonathan can help us find out who can be trusted," said Victor.

"Yeah," agreed Kim. "So... how many other people do you know who might be interested in joining a revolution?"

"I know a few people here in Shegoton..." Jonathan started.

"Wait a second... Shegoton?" Kim broke in.

"Yeees..." Jonathan said. "It's what this town is called. Named in honor of the Emperor's ancestor... are you new here or something?"

"Jonathan?" Victor said. "I think we should probably fill you in on where Kim came from..."

Victor explained, with Charri and Kim filling in details.

"Well, I know you're not lying," Jonathan said when they were finished, "But that has to be the weirdest story I've ever heard. Anyways, I do know a few people who might be able to help us."

---

Beven stood just outside the dueling ring for the Shegoton Special Forces Facility. He certainly didn't want to miss this practice duel. One of the contestants was Beven's younger sister, Gwen. She'd just joined the Forces recently, and this would be her first one-on-one duel.

Gwen looked much like her brother-- jet black hair, a slim frame, and a bluish tint to her skin. She looked very nervous, pacing back and forth, her long braid swaying behind her.

Kary, the other duelist, looked confident. She was likely expecting an easy win against a new recruit. She wore her long brown hair loose, and it flowed down her back. Her skin had a reddish tint to it.

"All right." Gordon, one of the commanders of the Forces, who was officiating the duel, ordered, "To your places."

The two duelists took their marks on opposite sides of the duelling ring, which had a diameter of five yards and a force field surrounding it to prevent any spectators from being hurt inadvertently.

"Now... fight!"

Gwen immediately put her glow power into play: a pair of wings, composed solely of glow energy, flickered into existence on her back. She took off, flying above Kary.

Kary formed a red ball of energy, about the size of a basketball, and threw it towards Gwen. Gwen dove to the side, and Kary guided the glow ball to pursue Gwen.

_Come on, Gwen... _Beven thought.

Gwen dove at Kary, who tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the other girl. Gwen kicked at Kary, catching her in the shoulder, causing her to stumble and breaking her concentration enough to halt the energy ball's pursuit. Gwen rose again into the air.

_No! Finish her now, while she's off balance!_

Kary, who had righted herself, once more took control over the energy ball and decided to try a different tactic. The ball split into many smaller balls, each the size of a golf ball. Gesturing with her hands (not really necessary, but it aided focus), Kary ordered the missiles towards Gwen.

Gwen, suddenly faced by a barrage of red glow balls, maneuvered frantically, but to no avail. The little 'golf balls' continued to pelt her with increasing ferocity, and soon her maneuvers became frantic. She tried to dive at Kary again, but, being distracted, missed, and only just managed to catch herself with her wings before splatting down onto the ground.

Even so, she landed with great force, and was momentarily dazed. Kary used this opportunity to send everything she had flying at Gwen, the force pushing Gwen across the ring and into the force field.

A shrill whistle sounded. "Duel to Kary!" Gordon stated, and he turned off the force field. Kary smirked, then sauntered off.

Gwen, groaning with pain and disappointment at her own failure, pushed herself up. Beven was almost instantly at her side. "Are you okay, sis?"

"Nothing's broken," she replied. "I shouldn't have accepted the challenge..."

"Kary's known for doing that," her brother said comfortingly. "She likes to single out new recruits, find some reason to take them to the ring, and then wallop them. It makes her feel bigger. She's no more than a bully."

"Why couldn't I have been born with a useful power?" she asked. "Like Mom's, or even yours!"

Beven sighed. He'd actually always been jealous of Gwen's ability to fly, and _everyone _wanted his mother's power-- she had the gift of the Great Shego, to create and shoot bursts of green energy. "Your power isn't useless," Beven said. "You just have to figure out how to utilize it in battle."

"For example," a voice came from behind them, "perhaps your wings could be used as a weapon. You could use them as an extra pair of limbs in martial arts."

Beven and Gwen turned to look at the newcomer. She wore a black hooded cloak which concealed her face and form. A single gloved hand, held in front of her, was illuminated by green glow power.

There was only one person Beven knew that had that power... "Mother?" he asked.

"In a... matter of speaking," the person replied, drawing back the hood with her other hand.

Beven gasped, and froze in shock. Gwen, equally dumbfounded, dropped to her knees.

"Shego?" she said, her voice trembling.


	6. Captured

About two weeks had passed since Kim had been given a second chance at life.

The revolution was growing.

In addition to Kim, Charri, Jonathan and Victor, there were several other recruits. All were tested by Jonathan before being let in on the secret.

Mia was a psi. She had dark brown, wavy hair and clear blue eyes. Her powers, like Jonathan's, were too weak to entail recruitment. She had a mild form of telekinesis-- she could add extra force to a physical blow. Her powers were incapable of effecting anything outside of herself. Mia was, however, skilled in the martial arts.

Yavin owned a small, easily concealed stungun, and was an expert in its use. He also was somewhat adept computerwise. He had short, unevenly cropped jet black hair and hazel eyes.

Ruby was a friend of Charri's, and decent in martial arts. Her hair color fitted her name well; it was a brilliant red, and she had deep green eyes.

Mikka wasn't all too happy with being left out, but Charri and Kim both stood firm on that issue.

---

Quite unknown to the conspirators, a certain villaness was waiting nearby.

_I would think that Kimmy, of all people, would realize that age isn't necessarily the only measure of skill... heck, her supplier of gadgets was ten years old and a supergenius, and her twin brothers weren't far behind in the intelligence scale._

However, things seemed to be going mostly according to plan.

The two Glows with whom she had spoken a few weeks earlier should be putting the next stage of her plan into action very soon...

---

Mikka was alone at home. Charri and the other revolutionaries had gone off to practice or something, leaving Mikka behind.

She couldn't remember ever being this angry.

She shredded, tore and broke anything she could find around the apartment that she decided was expendable using her psi powers.

"I'm not just a kid!" she yelled. "I'm stronger than you! I'm more powerful than you could ever... ever... ever hope to be!"

She flung the wastebasket at the door just before it opened to reveal a small patrol of Glows.

---

Beven had never really believed the talk of the Great Shego being some type of goddess.

True, some of the Special Forces thought of her as such (particularly those of the Imperial City, where it was rumored that a temple had been built in her honor) but Beven had always considered her merely human. An incredible human, but human nonetheless.

Now, however, he was beginning to reconsider.

She had appeared to his sister and him just two weeks ago, leaving an enigmatic message.

"In exactly two weeks time, at 2:00, you will go to this address." She had handed Beven a slip of paper with the address printed on it. "Bring a small patrol of Special Forces with you. You will find a psi of immense power. Take her to the Imperial City. Take only the psi, no one else."

But the strangest instruction came at the end. "Leave this at the apartment, in plain view, mind you." She had handed Beven a strange device. "Do not turn it on yourself. Just leave it at the apartment."

She had turned and left, leaving Beven and Gwen too shocked to ask any questions.

What else was there to do but follow them and see what happened?

Of course, they'd be thought insane if they'd actually told their superiors the full story about how Shego had suddenly appeared. They instead spoke of a tip given to them by an anonymous source.

The aforementioned superiors were suspicious of the veracity of said tip, but the possibility was enough to warrant authorizing a small force to move out to capture the psi.

And now, here she was.

Beven wondered briefly why she had thrown the wastebasket as he stepped aside to let it crash to the ground. The young psi girl looked shocked, then composed herself, lifting up the couch to fling at the Special Forces squad. Mori, a female Forces member, reached out her arms and a pair of yellow glowing appendages extended from her hands-- an elongated, extra pair of arms, which grabbed the couch and pushed it down. The psi girl fought, but she was too distracted to notice Beven rushing quietly towards her until it was too late.

Beven's hands became suffused with a pale blue glow, and he touched them to the sides of the psi's neck. She groaned as she collapsed to the floor, her energy drained. Beven nodded to the rest of the squad, trying to contain the familiar hyper feeling that always came after he absorbed another's energy.

As the other squad members carried the psi out, Beven left the odd device on the table, just as he'd been instructed. He then posted the official notice stating that a psi had been taken from the home on the door.

---

It had been a most productive training session, Kim reflected. With a bit more work, Kim could easily see them getting into the Imperial City.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she lagged a bit behind the rest as they trailed up to the Stoppables' apartment.

So it was Charri who saw the abduction notice first.

Predictably, she freaked out.

"They took Mikka!" she yelled. "How'd they find out? I should've been there!"

"Calm down," Victor said. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped them."

"This is rather abnormal," Mia said. "They usually speak with the parents before taking psis to be tested..."

Victor was looking the paper over. "Oh, no..." he said.

"What?" Kim asked, a note of dread in her voice.

He handed the paper over, a grim expression on his face, and he pointed to a few lines.

_We find that the psi in question has demonstrated enough ability to demonstrate an actual danger to the populace if the power is not channeled into Imperial work. Therefore, aforementioned psi is now officially in custody of the Imperial Self, to be trained to eventually serve in the Psi Forces._

Charri snatched the paper from Kim and skimmed over it. "No..." she said, pain clear in her voice. "She's gone forever!"

"Calm down, Charri," Victor said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right. We'll get her back."

"You're right," Charri said, her expression suddenly becoming deadly calm.

"The Imperials will be very, very sorry."

---

_500 years ago_

Hego woke up in a cold sweat. What a terrible dream!

He got out of bed and ambled out into the hallway. He'd definitely feel better after having a cup of cocoa.

He was surprised to see his brothers out of their rooms as well. "What are you doing up?" Hego asked groggily.

"Nightmare," said the twins simultaneously. Mego nodded in assent. Hego beckoned for everyone to follow him, and after he'd set the water to boil, he asked the twins about their dream. "I'm told it's rather therapeutic to talk about nightmares," Hego explained.

The twins complied. Both Hego and Mego seemed equally shocked.

"Why..." Hego started.

"I had the same dream!" Mego exclaimed.

"We've got to call Shego!" Hego said, grabbing the phone.

"Erm... don't you think Sis will be a bit grumpy if we wake her in the middle of the night?" one of the Wegos asked.

"If my hunch is correct, she'll be up too," Hego replied, dialing the number.

---

_Present day_

Shego smiled to herself. The next piece of the puzzle was in place.

Kim's hand would be forced. She'd have no choice but to go after Mikka now.

She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head with a metallic hand and walked away.


	7. Infiltration

"Hey, what's this?"

Victor was the first to notice the device, shaped like a half-sphere, on the table. He picked it up. Kim walked over to him.

Victor fiddled with it a bit, and opened a small flap to reveal a set of buttons.

"Lemme see that," Kim said. Victor complied. "It appears to be some sort of recording device."

The buttons further confirmed it, each marked with one of the universal symbols for play, pause, stop, rewind and fast forward.

Kim pressed play.

The device projected a holograph. The figure that was shown almost caused Kim to drop the projector.

_Shego! How...?_

The figure, however, differed from the Shego Kim had once fought in one, important way...

_She's a robot..._

Shego's form was accurately replicated, down to the trademark green and black uniform and poufy hairdo.

"Hi there, Kimmy," the figure began. "It's been awhile."

"And yes," Shego continued, "it's really me. You see, a good while back, I had Drakken implant my brain into this lovely metal body. Of course, I've still got my glow power, courtesy of a piece of the comet in here," she said, gesturing towards where the heart would be in a human. She lit up a hand to demonstrate.

"I suppose you're wondering why I sent you this message. Don't worry, Princess, all will be clear in due time. In case you haven't guessed, I'm the one who tipped the Glows off about Mikka."

Charri clenched a fist in an unconscious gesture.

"We can chat more in the Imperial City. I'll be waiting there. You're headed there anyways, if I know you at all. You always have to go and try to save everyone, don't you Kimmy? I'm rather looking forward to it."

Shego smiled, and the recording ended.

"She's back..." Kim murmured.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Charri asked. "We've got to get to the City!"

---

_That was almost too easy, _Shego thought. All she'd had to do was ask a Glow who was heading back to the Imperial City to take her along, and they'd agreed readily. More than readily, even.

Now Shego was in. All she had to do was wait for Kim.

She knew that Kim would find a way. The dream that she and her brothers had shared so long ago made her sure of this.

_My brothers. Heh, I haven't thought about them for a long time..._

It had been so easy to convince Hego and the others to 'let time take its course' and to 'let the people handle it themselves', assuring them that 'a hero would rise'.

She had suspected that Hego had been leaning this way already. So much the better.

They'd never suspected her plan...

_Pathetic._

That single word she thought encompassed her feelings on two things: her brothers' gullibility, and the fact that she found herself missing them.

_I don't care about them! I don't! _

"I don't," she muttered to herself. Only the bustling noises of the City came as response.

Making sure her hood was on, Shego strode off.

---

The original plans of the Resistance had to be greatly accelerated.

Victor and Yavin managed to rig up a portable communications system, and were now working on disabling the City defenses. Meanwhile, the others were on their way to the City gates.

There was no noise apart from the whooshing noise of the hovercar, 'borrowed' from a Glow who'd gotten careless. It was a patrol car, which kept anyone from asking questions or attempting to stop them.

Kim couldn't help but smile at the memory. That had been the first good fight she'd had since awakening, and it had been a challenge: this Glow's powers had to do with manipulating red energy balls. Her smile faded as she reflected upon how many more would follow. But now, this wasn't just about saving the world. It was about saving Mikka, too. The world was a big place, and almost an impersonal thing... but this was rescuing someone she'd come to know.

She shook herself, as if to shed any distracting thoughts. She had to focus.

Charri stopped the car. "Everyone out. We're walking from here."

It took about fifteen minutes to get close to the City gates. Then they waited.

---

Mikka fought.

Not to escape; she'd tried that already. The walls of her cell were of a material which somehow resisted her psionic assault.

Mikka fought to _live. _

They weren't actually going to kill her, true. But these psis the Empire had sent planned to alter Mikka's mind in such ways that it would be as good as the real Mikka dying.

She batted off another probing tendril of psi power.

Get away from me! she screamed mentally.

You can't win. You're already starting to tire, came a reply from one of the psis.

I will win! You can't take me!

Dearie, came a different mindvoice, You know that you will eventually exhaust yourself. Why don't you just let go? This voice was gentle, insinuating, venomous.

I can't let go. My family needs me.

---

"Okay," Victor's voice came over the small device which Kim had dubbed 'Kimmunicator 2' or 'K2' for short. "We'll have the security down in just... about..."

The gate opened abruptly.

"Now."

The four girls rushed in, trying not to be spotted by any of the residents. They ducked into an alley.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

Kim was cut off by a voice she knew all too well.

"So, Kimmy, you finally made it," said Shego. "Whatever took you so long?"

Author's note: We've topped 1000 hits! Yahoo!


End file.
